


Weights on my feet

by I_still_like_voltron_sue_me17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_still_like_voltron_sue_me17/pseuds/I_still_like_voltron_sue_me17
Summary: My ending to season 8! Allura and Lance aren't together, Lance works at the Garrison, Allura is ALIVE, Shiro and Adam are working on their relationship, Pidge is a teacher at the Garrison as well as first command for all technological workings. Hunk is the most well known cook throughout the universe, with his wonderful fiance Shay. Everything is right in the world... except for one thing.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. Crutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is coming back! Finally, Lance will get to see Keith. Unfortunately, there are very specific reasons, and they aren't very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> === WARNINGS ===
> 
> *Language

"Lance! The phone!"

Lance ran down the stairs, already smiling. He knew that this meant Keith was coming back.

"Thanks 'roni" Lance grabbed the phone, looking at Veronica excitedly. Her expression didn't falter, and Lance suddenly realized that this wasn't the phone call he had been anticipating for the past few months.

"Lance? It's Shiro."

"Hey Shiro... what's up?"

"It's Keith. He's coming in today."

"And?"

"..."

"Shiro?"

"It's not looking good, Lance. The last humanitarian mission did not go as planned. Here's Kolvian, he'll give you all the details."

"Lance McClain?"

"Yes sir" Lance sat at the kitchen table, dreading the news to come. 

"Keith is alive. Severely injured, but alive. He was taken by a group of rogue Galra. We are sending a ship to your current place of residence where he will reside until he recovers and can return to work."

"What can I do to prepare for his return?" Lance's voice wavered, but he quickly cleared his throat. 

"As of right now, he needs a place to sleep, and someone to lean on. With Keith out of commision, Krolia will be covering for him. She will come visit accordingly."

"Good. Thank you, Kolvian."

"Of course, Lance. Take care of him."

Lance paused, letting the reality sink in. "I will."

"Lance? It's Shiro. We're getting close, but I'll message you once we're landing."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Lance ended the call and set the phone down, sighing and resting his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Lance." Veronica walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his head. "He's coming to the right place. You know Mama will fuss over him for weeks." Lance grabbed Veronica's hand, looking up at her. "Stupid Keith, he promised. He promised me he wouldn't do this." He stood up and stomped out the front door, sitting on the porch and waiting for Keith's arrival.

=======

The ramp slid down, Shiro and Krolia supporting a crutched figure. Kosmo ran to Lance as Lance ran to the ship, meeting him halfway. "Hey Kos..." Kosmo whined and ran back to the landed ship, Lance following close behind. 

"Lance!" Shiro smiled as he helped Keith off the ship, grunting with effort. "I told you to go easy on the food, Keith. stress eating isn't good for you." Keith scoffed, limping down the ramp. "Please, this is all muscle." Krolia laughed a little, stepping onto the soft grass. "Say that again, but look me in the eye and tell us it's 'all muscle'."

Lance waited impatiently, his arms crossed. Keith looked up and smiled, surprised to see Lance so... Sad? Upset? "Lanc-"

"You promised." Lance growled. "Lance, he couldn't help it. He was take-"

"-I'm well aware of what happened, Shiro." Lance spit back, voice wavering. "Come on, we have a room ready."

Shiro and Krolia looked at one another, confused. Keith sighed and started walking, using his crutch. "I'll be fine from here, guys. Thank you." Keith hugged Krolia, then Shiro, and started walking up to the house. 

"Lance!" Krolia called. Lance turning momentarily.

"Take care of my son."

"Yes 'Mam." Lance softened a little and smiled, offering to help Keith. Keith smiled back and opened up his arm for Lance, the two young adults slowly walking up the hill.

"We'll talk about whatever happened later. Mama made Arroz con pollo, and knowing that's Rachel's favorite, we'll be lucky if there's any left!" Lance smiled, pulling Keith a little faster. "I think that's everyone's favorite, Lance." Keith grunted as he leaned on the crutch again, still getting used to it. Lance noticed and slowed down, the two stepping onto the porch. 

"Keith!" Rosa threw the front door open and stomped outside, a spoon in her hand. "What in the world did you do to yourself?! We've been worried sick! Especially Lance!" "Mama! is lunch ready?" Lance said quickly, Keith chuckling a little. "It's nice to see you too, Mrs Rosa." Keith smiled and opened his free arm for a hug, in which Rosa initiated immediately. "Mama, let him breath! Keith, I'll help you to your room." Lance tugged Keith inside, Keith slipping out of Rosa's arms. "Shiro said he'd be sending a trunk of clothes from the Garri-" "He told me, you can wear some of mine for now. Or my dad's, but only if you want some extra mustache oil!" Lance joked and Keith laughed, the two making their way down the hallway.

"It's pretty much the same from when you stayed here last, but Nadia and Sylvio insisted on decorating... sorry." Lance opened the door, letting Keith walk inside on his own. "Oh..." Keith walked inside, the room littered with stuffed Voltron lions, drawn pictures of voltron, Keith, and the team. "I love it."

"Thanks!" Nadia appeared behind Lance and Lance screeched, jumping out of the way. "You did all this?" Keith turned to Nadia, using his 'Professional blade' voice. "Excellent work, Nadia. Please report to the kitchen for lunch duty. Highest priority." "Yes sir!" Nadia giggled and ran from the room, Lance still recovering. "I hate it when she does that..." Lance grumbled, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Oh come on, She's not too bad." Keith chuckled and limped over to the bed, sitting beside Lance with a groan. 

"Had a fun night out, Keith?" Lance poked at the black and blue bruises on Keith's neck. "Not as fun as you'd think, actually... nothing like the time we had the diplomatic meeting when Pidge put toothpaste in your food." Keith laughed, Lance grumbling. "That was totally unfair! We promised that the prank war would be paused during important things like that!" Lance looked over at Keith and pouted. "You wouldn't break a promise, right Keith?" 

Keith paused, thinking. "No. I wouldn't break a promise with you." 

Lance and Keith looked at each other. 

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Ok. You promised me you wouldn't die during your mission."

"I didn't. I was just caught off guard, that's all." Keith tried to stand when Lance pulled him back down onto the bed. "That's not the point, Keith! God, I don't even know what they did to you! They obviously fucked up your leg-"

"Lance-"

"-And you've got a TON of bruises EVERYWHERE Keith!"

"Lance!"

"And they hurt you!!" Lance stood, looming over Keith. Keith's mouth closed slowly, leaving Lance to speak uninterrupted.

"They hurt you, Keith. Bad. Do you know how worried I've been? Countless sleepless nights wondering if you were OK. Getting Pidge to try and hack the coms-"

"That was you?"

"Just listen!" Lance started pacing in front of Keith, running his hands through his hair. "I was worried sick, and then we got to talk, and I was so happy that you were OK. Keith, you have to take care of yourself. You look even worse than the last time I called!"

"Lance! I'm fine. Just a little malnourished."

Lance looked Keith up and down, frowning. "When's the last time you ate?"

Keith had to think for a moment, giving Lance the answer he needed.

"Come on, we're going to the kitchen. You have to eat." Lance grabbed Keith and pulled him off the bed, dragging him to the kitchen before he could argue. 

As Keith was pulled down the hallway, he didn't bother to think about how buff Lance had gotten, or that Lance was just slightly taller than him. He also didn't think about how pretty his eyes were.

Totally not.


	2. The beginning...

HELLO EVERYONE!!!

There may be themes of foster home abuse, anxiety, and panic attacks, as well as PTSD (Or Post traumatic stress disorder). 

I in no way want to offend anyone, but if i do, PLEASE let me know! the LAST thing I want to do is offend someone.

YES, there will be warnings before each chapter. I don't want to trigger anyone or make them feel uncomfortable.

That being said, you have full control on whether you read this fic or not. That means I am not responsible for things you may read in this fic.

Thank you so much for reading... Enjoy!


End file.
